Acceptance
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo was the only one that truely accepted Shiro for who he was, ever since they met in fourth grade. And they felt oddly connected over the years, Ichigo's overflowing kindness helped Shiro realize something important.


**Inspired by: The River**

**Song by: Good Charlotte**

**A/N: Don't complain, okay? I was so freakin' tired while typing this, so I become...inspired by anything, surprisingly.**

**

* * *

**Shiro took a step forward, then immediately backed up as Ichigo raced up to him, waving hastily with his lips moving as he called to the bleached form. Readjusting the strap to his bag, golden orbs looking down on the ground with sadness written all over the brilliant hues, the black abyss from a freak accident.

The only one who actually, really, stuck around was the vibrant haired teen.

Stopping in front of him, Ichigo lifted his head, his frown slowly changing into a smile, seeming as though Shirosaki Ogichi was once again questioning why Kurosaki Ichigo stuck around him. "You almost...left me behind again," he panted, "what's up with you lately?"

Shiro shrugged, looking to the side from behind the black sunglasses he wore. "I was just...thinkin'," he replied, his golden orbs returning to face the eldest Kurosaki sibling, "'bout things."

The lightly tanned teen scowled, crossing his arms and walking in step with the albino once he turned and both walking off towards the ivory colored form's house. It was a strange ritual they came to get accustomed to. Always going over to the other's house to study for a test at their private school.

Surprisingly, Ogichi lost his parents when he was only five, going out on his own and raising himself, what shocked both the most was when they clashed in fourth grade. And that's when the odd friendship formed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kurosaki-chan, could you get me some paper from the office?"_

_"Hai...Momoto-sensei," the spiky haired boy mumbled, pushing his seat out while an identical boy was walking by, yet the bleached version. The chair collided into his hip, causing him to throw his head back, falling sideways onto the carpeted flooring._

_"Shit!" the snow white haired boy cried, clapping a hand over a new wound._

_Ichigo whipped around at the disoriented voice's direction, his head dropping to see an albino laying on the ground, golden eyes glaring at him, the bottoms of his eyelids brought up as he bit his lower lip, a whimper slipping past his lips._

_"I-I'm so sorry, are y-you okay?!" he stammered, completely taken off guard by how helpless this boy before him appeared to be, dropping to his knees beside him, placing his left hand on the retreating form's shoulder, feeling him instantly tense under the gentle gesture. "Y-you're shaking...did I hit you that hard?"_

_The white figure turned his head away, the vibrant haired boy blinking once he noticed band-aids criss-crossing over the other's right cheek. "N...no," he muttered, slowly pushing himself back up, only to wince and collapse against the lightly tanned youth. "D..damn, that hurt..."_

_Ichigo quirked a brow, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before..."_

_The white haired child looked up at him with shimmering golden orbs, "S...Shiro," he whispered, "Shirosaki Ogichi..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The vibrant haired teen sighed unexpectedly, causing Shiro to glance over at him with quirked pure white brows. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" the brown eyed fifteen year old replied.

"Why'd you sigh?"

"Well..." He glanced to the side with worry filling his usually determined brown hues, "I was just thinking about how we met," The eldest Kurosaki turned towards Ogichi with apologetic orbs, "and I never really gave you a proper apology for hitting you with the chair."

The albino shrugged his shoulders, looking up with a deep frown, reaching into his pocket for the keys to his house, seeing that they were approximately five steps away. He could feel the growing tension and didn't like it one bit, reaching his free hand over, he easily laced their fingers together.

This was an occurrence that happened rarely, since they were older and only did it when they were alone and the other needed comforting. But Shiro needed more comfort than anyone could share, yet, it seemed that his childhood friend had a never-ending flow of kindness.

Ichigo blinked, surprised once he felt another warmth invade his senses, eyes darting down to see that his friend had taken hold of his hand, holding onto it tightly.

Glancing up, he let a soft smile play across his lips, seeing that the other had his head down once they stopped in front of his house, a dull grey, black here and there. A completely dull, normal, house. Shirosaki's only shelter that he somehow is always able to pay for.

Releasing the lightly tanned hand, he put the keys into the lock, unlocking the door and pushing his way inside, motioning the orange haired teen to follow in soon after. Nodding, he walked in, glancing around the house he's been in after Shiro finally trusted him enough to go over.

Both traveled into the living room once the albino shut the door, Ichigo plopping himself at the foot of the couch, Shiro placing his bag on the sofa, trailing over to the vibrant haired Kurosaki, sitting down beside him, leaning his head down and shutting his eyes slowly.

"You have something you want to tell me," Ichigo smiled warmly, glancing down on him with warmth in his chocolate orbs, "don't you?"

Ogichi turned his head, staring up at him, reaching his left hand up and taking the sunglasses off to let Ichigo see his eyes, noting that each time the brown eyed teen saw his eyes...that he wasn't afraid. He looked rather interested in his eyes.

Lifting himself up slowly, he cupped the boy's face in his black nailed hands, pulling him halfway down, fear flashing through his golden orbs as he let them shut, seeing that the other's eyes were wide from shock, yet the kiss was gentle, timid, frightened.

Parting, a blush covered Shirosaki's face, looking to the side, "S...sorry,"

"Don't be," Ichigo whispered, placing another soft kiss on the albino's lips, "don't be."

* * *

**See what happens when I get tired?! This...fanfic was kinda...odd in my opinion. Please review.**


End file.
